Da reserva especial de Karkaroff
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: Descubra quais eram as intenções de Viktor Krum quando ele roubou uma garrafa de vodka da reserva especial de Igor Karkaroff. Personagens: Viktor Krum, Harry Potter e Cedric Diggory. Slash.


**Da reserva especial de Karkaroff**

Viktor Krum tinha um ar perigoso quando serviu outra dose e a empurrou na direção de Harry Potter. O próprio Viktor já havia tomado algumas doses, mas ele ainda sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. O mesmo não podia ser dito dos dois garotos sentados do outro lado da mesa. Viktor gostava disso.

Harry já não se lembrava mais de como tinha ido parar no porão do navio de Durmstrang. Cedric Diggory também não se lembrava, mas isso não lhe importava. Parecia que o que importava mesmo para Cedric era o garoto sentado ao seu lado. Qualquer um teria notado que, desde que os três se sentaram àquela mesa, Cedric não tirava os olhos de Harry. A cada gole, cada vez mais perto, olhar flutuando dos lábios para o pescoço, braços que se roçavam "acidentalmente". _Qualquer um teria notado_, ainda mais Viktor, que observava tudo avidamente e já sentia suas expectativas crescerem entre suas pernas.

O campeão mundial de Quadribol olhava fixamente para Cedric, de um jeito que dizia _"Eu sei muito bem o que você quer"_. Cedric o encarava de volta, sorrindo com malícia. Difícil dizer qual era, a essa altura, o grau de embriaguez de Harry para que ele não tivesse percebido a comunicação velada entre os outros dois rapazes.

Viktor encheu os copos mais uma vez com a mais pura vodka do Leste Europeu. O olhar de Viktor ao erguer seu copo num brinde naquele momento queria dizer _"Agora, Cedric"_. Cedric repetiu o gesto, levantando o copo com uma das mãos. A outra mão, sorrateiramente, foi passada por trás da nuca de Harry e segurou seu rosto. Cedric beijou o canto da boca de Harry. O menino mais novo fechou os olhos e suspirou, o cheiro de álcool no hálito de Cedric preenchendo suas narinas. Harry quase se perdeu. Porém, dois segundos depois, ele voltou a si e mostrou a melhor cara de indignação que ele podia fingir.

- Diggory, você não devia ter feito isso. O que fez você pensar que eu... Eu não... Eu...

- Cala a boca, Harry – Cedric riu, já agarrando os cabelos da nuca do menino e o puxando. Harry tentou se afastar assim que sentiu os lábios de Cedric contra os seus, mas Cedric o segurava com força. Cedric podia sentir o corpo franzino do outro garoto tremendo em seus braços. Então, Cedric partiu os lábios de Harry com sua língua. Harry gemeu, se entregando.

O corpo e a mente de Harry estavam adormecidos devido ao álcool, o que lhe dava uma impressão estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo muito gostosa, de que tudo o que ele conseguia sentir naquela hora era sua boca sendo atacada por uma língua ágil. Harry já estava quase sem fôlego quando resolveu esticar sua própria língua ao encontro dos lábios de Cedric e saboreá-lo, acariciar a língua dele. Cedric gostou de ver como o menino estava reagindo e acrescentou entusiasmo ao beijo. Harry acompanhava o ritmo com fervor.

O garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts e o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, atracados num beijo quente. Isto _quase _convenceu Krum de que tinha valido a pena surrupiar aquela garrafa da reserva especial de Karkaroff. Quase, porque ele queria mais.

- Por que você não tira as calças dele?

Harry deu um pulo.

- Não! Espere. Acho bom pararmos por aqui, ok? – Harry tinha um tom esganiçado, o que denotava uma ponta de pânico. Ele segurou a cabeça. – Essa maldita bebida... Acho que exageramos.

Cedric e Viktor trocaram olhares maliciosos. Parar por ali? A diversão só estava começando.

O búlgaro se levantou de seu banco num movimento rápido e agarrou Harry, que já procurava pela porta. Harry foi arrastado de volta para Cedric.

- Quero ver você o chupando. Agora.

- Não! Eu não quero! Me larga, seu animal! – Quanto mais Harry se debatia, com mais força Viktor segurava seus braços, machucando-o.

Cedric deve ter levado alguns chutes até conseguir alcançar a braguilha de Harry. Ao tentar abrir o botão da calça, Cedric sentiu o pênis do menino, duro como rocha contra o tecido.

- Seu safadinho. Deixe de fingimento. – Cedric ofegou contra o ouvido de Harry, suas mãos ocupadas com as calças dele. Ele podia sentir a respiração acelerada de Harry, que agora não tentava mais se soltar dos braços de Viktor. Cedric finalmente havia conseguido abaixar as calças de Harry e tinha o pênis dele em sua mão. Ele deslizou a mão pelo comprimento do membro ao mesmo tempo em que lambeu o suor do pescoço de Harry. Nesse momento, Cedric ouviu um gemido, que não vinha do menino bem diante de si, e sim de Viktor. Ainda segurando forte nos braços de Harry, Krum projetava os quadris contra o traseiro dele, se esfregando. Harry achou que fosse derreter no meio dos dois.

O que Harry podia fazer agora? Ele estava assustado com o jeito como as coisas estavam se desenrolando, mas, definitivamente, não podia mais negar que estava mais excitado do que nunca. Então, ele apenas deixou acontecer. Deixou Cedric terminar de arrancar suas calças e Viktor tirar sua camisa. Mal deu tempo de sentir embaraçado por estar ali, exposto e vulnerável, Harry foi surpreendido por uma sensação mais forte: a de Cedric abocanhando seu pênis. Sem preparo e sem aviso. Harry gemeu alto e golpeou seu quadril para frente.

- Calma, Harry – disse Viktor, ainda atrás do garoto, envolvendo-o num abraço firme.

O rapaz ajoelhado entre as pernas de Harry pouco lembrava o bom moço que todos conheciam. O aluno mais popular da Lufa-Lufa engolia o pênis de Harry o mais fundo que podia, e fazia isso com tal verve que Krum se perguntava como ele conseguia não engasgar. Já o Harry, bom, ele não devia estar prestando atenção neste detalhes, digamos, mais técnicos.

O fato é que Viktor não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Cedric. Ele não perdia um detalhe: o ritmo da cabeça de Cedric indo para frente e para trás, os lábios que escorregavam pelo pênis, os cabelos molhados de suor grudados na testa, as bochechas em chamas, a respiração ofegante, os gemidos abafados. Cada movimento realizado por Cedric tinha uma sensualidade espontânea. Ele era perfeito assim, Viktor achava, ainda mais belo do que normalmente.

Cedric percebeu o jeito como Viktor o observava – e gostou. Mais do que isso: ser observado daquele modo, devorado com os olhos, fazia seu pênis latejar. De repente, Cedric libertou o pênis de Harry de sua boca. Então, ele o segurou com uma das mãos e foi aproximando seus lábios. Ele olhava fixamente para Viktor enquanto seus lábios acariciavam de leve a cabeça do pênis, a boca entreaberta deslizando devagar no fluido que saía da pontinha. Logo em seguida, Cedric passava a língua por toda a extensão do membro e sua expressão se contorcia de prazer. Cedric sempre levantava os olhos para se certificar de que Viktor ainda assistia com atenção.

E era exatamente isso o que acontecia. Viktor assistia ao showzinho de Cedric, mordendo os lábios, sequer piscando os olhos. Cedric voltou a chupar com força, dessa vez até o fim, até que Harry gozasse e preenchesse sua boca com aquele líquido quente. Harry e Viktor gemeram juntos. Exausto, Harry se esparramou no banco logo atrás. Quase ao mesmo tempo, num impulso, Viktor se debruçou sobre Harry, estendeu uma mão, segurou o rosto de Credic e o puxou. Suas bocas colidiram num beijo intenso e temperado com o gosto do sêmen de Harry. O jovem Harry assistia a tudo embaixo dos dois, sua cabeça girando num redemoinho de Viktor e Cedric se beijando, orgasmo e vodka.

Antes que a cabeça de Harry voltasse ao eixo, ele se viu sendo levantado nos braços de Viktor e pousando bruscamente sobre a mesa. Com uma das mãos, Viktor segurou Cedric pelo pulso e o trouxe para mais perto; com a outra, ofereceu Harry a ele, como um maître que apresenta um prato suculento. Cedric sorriu em agradecimento e foi logo se inclinando sobre Harry. Ele provou o suor do pescoço de Harry e percorreu as linhas do rosto do menino com a língua. Então, capturou sua boca num beijo de tirar o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava seus joelhos e afastava suas pernas, entretido com o jeito como Harry se contorcia todo debaixo dele.

Ainda com seus lábios nos de Harry, Cedric viu-se prensado entre a mesa e Viktor. Cedric prendeu a respiração e endireitou-se. As batidas aceleradas de seu coração denunciavam que o corpo forte do atleta búlgaro estava perigosamente próximo.

- Cedric – Viktor gemeu no ouvido do garoto, que se arrepiou.

A próxima coisa que Cedric ouviu foram palavras pronunciadas numa língua desconhecida. No momento seguinte, ele estava completamente nu. "_Uau! Por que não ensinam esse feitiço em Hogwarts?"_, Harry e Cedric pensaram juntos.

Mais uma vez, Viktor disse palavras estranhas, dirigindo o olhar para a própria mão. Ele segurou o próprio pênis e o cobriu com o lubrificante que brotara magicamente. Depois, passou a mesma mão entre as nádegas de Cedric, enquanto, com a outra, empurrou o tronco do menino para frente, de modo que ele voltasse a se debruçar sobre Harry. Agora que os dois estavam nus, seus pênis podiam se tocar. Esta foi a primeira sensação que atingiu Cedric naquela hora, fazendo-o estremecer. A segunda, logo em seguida, e muito mais intensa, foi a de Viktor invadindo-o de uma vez.

Viktor o penetrava fundo e tinha o ritmo acelerado desde o começo. Não havia gentileza nenhuma em seus movimentos. Cedric gemia de um jeito que chegava a assustar Harry. Porém, logo, naquela mistura de dor e prazer, foi o prazer que acabou prevalecendo.

Cedric estava gostando de ser dilacerado daquela maneira. Sua excitação se completava com a fricção entre seu pênis e o de Harry. Com o membro de Viktor dentro de si e o de Harry se esfregando no seu próprio, Cedric teve um orgasmo violento, jorrando sêmen pelo abdômen do garoto debaixo de si.

Viktor suspirou de satisfação ao ver a cena. Ele ainda golpeava forte, enquanto observava atentamente Cedric jogado sobre o corpo de Harry, rendido, suado, sem força sequer para continuar gemendo. Quando o fluido que colava o corpo de Cedric ao de Harry já estava quase seco, Viktor gozou. Ofegante, ele se debruçou sobre Cedric.

Esparramado sobre os dois garotos, Viktor pensou nos vastos campos de cereais do Leste. Imaginou riachos de águas cristalinas. Em silêncio, agradeceu a qualquer um que tivesse sido o gênio que inventou a vodka.


End file.
